


Dreamworld

by mywrittensins



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anxiety, Aoiha - Freeform, Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywrittensins/pseuds/mywrittensins
Summary: Behind Aoi's twitter persona and World Star personality hides a man wrought with anxiety and self-criticism. Uruha is his escape, his dream, the one that draws him from his self-hate spiral when he needs it most.





	

Uruha was halfway through his first cup of coffee when the door to their little apartment opened, then slammed shut. He frowned, pushing himself off the counter. Aoi wasn't supposed to be home until four, and it was only two.

"Aoi? Is that you?" He called, putting his coffee on the table and walking out. His frown deepened when he didn't get an answer. "Aoi-" He stopped in his tracks.

Head against the door, eyes closed, fists clenched and chest heaving, Aoi dropped his bag and sank to the floor. Uruha frowned, walking towards him. "Babe? I thought you weren't going to be home until four?" He asked slowly. Aoi didn't answer, just running his fingers through his hair. Uruha's expression fell and he crouched in front of Aoi, only getting close enough now to see the tears escaping out of the corners of Aoi's eyes. "Baby?" he asked, his tone softening. Aoi finally whimpered a bit, running his hands through his hair again.

"Fuck,” he whispered in obvious frustration and Uruha sighed, sitting cross-legged in front of him.

"What is it?" Aoi shook his head again, his breathing starting to become labored and the fingers in his hair starting to tug.

Uruha swallowed back a soft sigh, his heart breaking at the sight, and he grabbed Aoi's hands, holding them gently in one of his own while his other hand reached out to smooth Aoi's hair.

"Breathe Aoi," he murmured, stroking his hair. "Breathe." Uruha moved to wrap his arms around Aoi, sitting beside him with their backs to the door. Aoi put his head between his knees, taking deep gasping breaths and Uruha returned to rubbing his back and stroking his hair gently. "It's okay. You're home now."

When Aoi finally gained enough calm to breathe properly he turned, burying his face in Uruha's neck and starting to softly cry. Uruha sighed softly, pulling away for a moment. "Baby?" he asked softly, cupping his cheek. "Baby, let's move to the bedroom okay? The floor can't be good," he murmured, standing and scooping Aoi up. Aoi just nodded weakly, wrapping his arms around his neck. The blonde carried Aoi quickly into the bedroom, silently thanking Reita for forcing him to work out, and gently set him on the bed after pulling off Aoi’s shoes. Then he kicked off his own, crawling in bed beside the raven-haired man, and wrapped his arms around him to bring him into his chest.

Aoi shuddered in relief at the contact, tucking his head beneath Uruha's chin and tangling their legs together. Taking deep breaths to remain calm, he closed his eyes, inhaling Uruha's scent desperately, the smell of cigarettes and oranges filling his nose. The two of them had spent countless nights musing over that scent, but they had never quite figured out why Uruha smelled like citrus. Not that Aoi was complaining.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?" Uruha asked quietly. Aoi sniffed a bit and took a shaky breath, but didn't answer. Uruha sighed, kissing Aoi's forehead and brushing the hair out of his face before wrapping his arms around him again. "Baby," he murmured, kissing his hair. Aoi sighed, and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just freaking out over nothing," he mumbled.

“Baby, this isn’t nothing,” Uruha mumbled, pulling away a bit to look Aoi in the eye, and he sighed as Aoi averted his gaze.

“Just some things people said, I’m fine,” Aoi repeated, but the tremor in Aoi’s voice told Uruha otherwise. Uruha bit his lip, his heart breaking.

“You don’t have to tell me if you really don’t want to baby, but I can’t help if I don’t know what it is,” he murmured, still stroking the stubborn hairs away from Aoi’s face so that they wouldn’t stick to his cheeks with the tears. Aoi took another deep shaky breath and pulled his phone out of his back pocket, unlocking it and handing it to Uruha. The phone instantly opened to some gossip site. Uruha really wasn’t familiar with these type of websites, he preferred to leave the social media to Ruki and Aoi- but it only took one look at the current thread to see why Aoi was so upset.

“Oh baby,” he murmured sadly, reading the rest of the comments and then pulling his lover into his arms. Aoi was always the more sensitive of the two of them. In interviews he joked around, putting a big jaunty smile on his face  and playing up to the title “World’s star,”, but underneath all that was a near crippling anxiety and a tendency to beat himself up for every mistake made- on and off camera. Very few outside the band knew just how self-conscious the older man could get. The truth was good at hiding behind Aoi’s big twitter persona and radio personality and he was very careful about letting slip this side of him.

Uruha pulled him closer, rocking Aoi gently. “Baby, you shouldn’t pay attention to those things,” he murmured. “We’ve talked about that.”

“I know,” he croaked, sniffling and wiping his nose on Uruha’s sweatshirt. Uruha chuckled softly and kissed his hair, not minding in the slightest. He was planning on washing this sweatshirt anyways. He brushed the hair out of Aoi’s face again, lifting up his chin and looking into his eyes. Aoi stared back at him, his onyx eyes sparkly with tears.

“Baby, I know they hurt,” he said softly.  “But we’re superstars,” he chuckled. “We make music for a living. We write lyrics that people may not agree with, we wear makeup even though we’re 30-year old men, we do whatever the fuck we want because that’s how we express ourselves. And some people are going to disagree with that.” Uruha smiled lovingly at the raven-haired man, now chewing in the inside of his cheek. “And that’s okay. We can’t please everyone, no matter how hard we try.” He stroked Aoi’s cheek, gazing him with the utmost reverence in his eyes. “You’re so so amazing Aoi. Everything about you is utter perfection. I would know, I’m dating you,” he mused. “Don’t pay attention to what all those people are saying. They’re looking for flaws that aren’t there because they want something to be angry about. Don’t let them get to you, okay?”

Aoi sniffled a bit and nodded, looking at the pattern on Uruha’s sweatshirt and clenching a fist in it. After a moment more of silence, he finally spoke.  “You’re so cheesy, you know that?” He mumbled with a ill-disguised smile. Uruha gave a silly little grin.

“Yeah, I see that smile~” he cooed teasingly, gently pinching Aoi’s cheek. Aoi groaned and swatted at his hand and Uruha grinned wider, hugging him close and nuzzling him like a puppy.

“Stop that,” he whined but the blonde ignored him, just peppering his face with cute little kisses. Aoi went limp in mock resignation, letting his boyfriend kiss all the already-drying tears from his cheeks. When Uruha was done he settled down beside Aoi, an arm slung over his stomach.

A few moments of silence passed, and Aoi turned to look down at Uruha, still sniffling a bit. “Hey babe?”

“Hmm?” the blonde looked up at him.

“Thanks.”

A grin spread over Uruha’s lips and he kissed Aoi’s chin, “No problem at all,” he hummed. “I got out of bed maybe twenty minutes ago, I am more than happy to be back,” he teased, stretching and spreading out across the soft covers. Aoi snorted in amusement, still wiping at his damp cheeks.

“Fucking loser,” he mumbled and Uruha winked at him.

“You love it.” Aoi snorted again and gently shoved him.

“In your dreams,” he shot back, turning on his side to watch Uruha in amusement as the blonde just barely caught himself from falling off the bed.

“This must be a dream then,” The blonde purred, rolling over to press against Aoi with a teasing little grin.

“Really?” Aoi bit his lip and chuckled and Uruha nodded, sliding a hand over Aoi’s hip. “What makes you say that?”

Uruha checked his watch. “Well it’s two-thirty in the afternoon, Ruki still has not texted me asking what time I plan on coming in tomorrow, and I’ve got a beautiful man in my bed. The man of my dreams, mind you,” he purred, earning another look of amusement.

“So if this is a dream, what happens next?” The raven murmured. Uruha pulled him closer, pressing their chests and hips together and taking in Aoi’s gorgeous features with a soft sigh of want.

“I think you know.”

Aoi laughed and pressed their lips together softly. Uruha hummed quietly and kissed back, fitting his lips against his boyfriend’s and gently squeezing his hip. A bitter and familiar taste met Aoi’s tongue as it darted out to lick Uruha’s bottom lip and he sucked softly, eager for more. "Hmm- you taste like coffee,” he mumbled and Uruha pulled away a bit, rubbing their noses together.

“It’s all I’ve had today." He grinned sheepishly and Aoi laughed, pushing him away gently.

“Babe! Go eat before you get even more scrawny,” he teased.

“Hey!” Uruha whined, climbing out of bed and pouting at him. “I’m broad!”

“Sure,” Aoi hummed, watching him go lovingly. The blonde pulled off his sweatshirt, tossing it in the hamper.

“I’ll be right back. You want me to bring you something too?” he asked.

“Yes please,” Aoi hummed and Uruha winked, hopping out of the room. As he heard the younger man break out the pots and pans in the kitchen, Aoi reached for his phone, hesitating before unlocking it to open the page again. Before he could read a word however, his boyfriend’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

“Aoi! You’d better not be reading that website of lies while I’m gone!”

Aoi chuckled softly, locking his phone and placing it down on the nightstand before climbing off the bed to go join Uruha in the kitchen. He slipped his arms around the blonde’s waist, nuzzling his neck sweetly as he cooked at the stove. “I am so unbelievably lucky to have you.”

“Damn right you are,” Uruha responded smugly. “Who else would hold you while you cry AND make you breakfast at 2:30?”

“Um... plenty of people- but that’s beside the point,” he snickered and Uruha tapped him lightly with the back of his chopsticks.

“Shush and eat your breakfast,” he huffed, putting the omelette on a plate and handing it to him. The raven chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“I love you.”

“Love you too babe,” the blonde replied with a soft smile before going back to cooking his own breakfast.

In the other room, Uruha’s phone chimed with a notification, a familiar name flashing across the screen with the words, “Coming in tomorrow? Tell me when.”

The text, like the gossip thread, however, remained forgotten to the guitarists as the happy couple shared their breakfast, peaceful and content in their little dreamworld.


End file.
